poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Everyone's Hero/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Weekenders Adventures of Everyone's Hero. Opening/Meeting Yankee Irving (The credits begin at the baseball stadium as the swinger hits the ball out of the stadium as we see the sun and "Weekenders Adventures of Everyone's Hero" shows) *'Ash Ketchum: '''I can't believe we are traveling back in time to see the 1932 World Series. *'Tino Tonitini: Yeah, it will be the greatest spring break ever. *'Fred Jones: '''And I can't wait to meet Babe Ruth in person before he dies. *'Shaggy Rogers: 'Like who is Babe Ruth? *'Fred Jones: 'He is only the best hitter with most home runs in baseball. He and the Yankees are in the World Series against the Chicago Cubs. *'Max: 'Well baseball is fun, but sports have statistics. Such as mathematics and science. *'SpongeBob: You're telling me. *'Daphne Blake: '''Well, this time line sure has people wearing old clothes is color clashing. *'May: Come on Daphne. It will be fun. *'Sandy Cheeks: '''Hey look there's a sandlot. *'Kim Possible: Let's check it out. (Later in the sandlot ) *'Boy 1:' Oh, Come on! Why do I always get stuck with the loser? *'Boy 2:' He stinks! *'Boy 3: '''Darn it! *'Boy 4: Too bad. *'Boy 5: '''Hustle, Hustle! *'Boy 6: 'Yankee Irving, again? *'Boy 7: 'We do we always end up with Yankee? *'Yankee Irving: 'Excuse me? (A boy hits a ball and makes to first base) * '''Yankee Irving: '''You show em' Urbuckle! Way to run it out! (A boy hits it and makes it to first while the other is at second) * * *'Boy: Nice job, whimp. That's it, you're never playing on my team again. (The kids leave Yankee in the sandlot while Tino and Ash were snarling after they were making fun of Yankee) * Yankee: '''Guess nobody wants you in the game either. (A bicycle bell rings with two boys riding) * '''Boy 11: '''Hey Irving. You stink. (Laughs) Napoleon Cross' plan/Meet Screwy * '''Napoleon Cross: '''Babe Ruth. Babe Ruth. Babe Ruth and his best bat Darlin. He's everywhere. Every newsreels and newspaper talks about Babe Ruth. Look at all this stuff! Babe Ruth sippy cups. Babe Ruth silver dollars. Babe Ruth underpants, obviouslyrics for the larger childs. What's he got that I haven't got?! He's got a World Series trophy! And I want one! (Crying) It's that too much to ask? * '''Lefty Maginnis: '''No. Not at all. Why don't you put me back in there, Mr. Cross. I'll help you win that trophy. I'm working on a new pitch. I call it, are you ready? The Booger Ball. (He snorts) * '''Napoleon Cross: '''Oh, Lefty with your most outrageous cheating. Your no match for Babe Ruth. * '''Lefty Maginnis: Cheating? Me? Babe Ruth's the cheater. I bet he's got some lucky voodoo charm or something, that's cheating. (get choked by a coin) * Napoleon Cross: You're right Lefty. Babe Ruth does have a lucky charm, but what is it, what is it? It's his bat. * - * - * - * - * - * - * Napoleon Cross: 'Otherwise, (he raises the seat), YOU'RE OUT! (Later we see a women sewing as Yankee and the gang enter) * '''Emily Irving: '''Hi sweetie. How was your day? * '''Yankee Irving: '''Hi Mom. Is dad home yet? * '''Emily Irving: '''Not yet. He's working late. * '''Yankee Irving: '''Again? * '''Emily Irving: '''Dinner will be ready. * '''Yankee Irving: '''Not hungry (He enters his room while his mother looks upset later he is now crying about what happened) * '''Daphne Blake: '''Poor Yankee. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Reah, Roor Rankee. * * () *'Baseball: Will you mind getting your thumb out of my eye? Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes